Saladin
Saladin, originally known by the the code name Project Vanguard is a major antagonist in the Omega Series first introduced in Omega Destruction as the Perfect Soldier, working directly as a Global Union soldier. He ultimately serves as the final boss of Omega Destruction. After the events of Omega Destruction, Saladin renames himself Adam Latro, and works at an orphanage, where he meets his future wife Gabriella Kotch. By Omega VIII: Armageddon, Saladin is in charge of the orphanage and is a mentor to many orphans, including Vyse and Sigma. =Storyline= Omega Destruction Perfect Soldier The Perfect Soldier was mentioned briefly by Nikolai Sokolov as he warned Maverick of the coming threat at the Chronicles of the Sword tournament. .]] Saladin, known as the Perfect Soldier would appear briefly with his escort Nuur on a ferry headed to Server Island. Saladin would achieve much success in the tournament, defeating the likes of Albel Nox, Lambda Zellwegger and Beowulf Atma before reaching the final. In the tournament final, Saladin faced off against Scythe, despite Scythe's new found powers, Saladin dominated the fight, until its conclusion where Saladin taunted Scythe causing Scythe to break his limits and viciously attack Saladin, Saladin would eventually counter with a headbutt which cracked his mask, forcing him to forfeit. Saladin The Perfect Soldier is in an underground laboratory, surrounded by wires and machines. All around him was solid cement and one wall made of a giant mirror. On the other side of that mirror a group of scientist carefully observe the Perfect Soldier, and control the equipment that monitors him. "Father, forgive me!!" Perfect Soldier cries out from the medical bed that he's locked and strapped to while being extensively electrocuted. Through a two way speaker box a man tries to gently console him, who turns out to be the head of Deadpool, Sokolov. Sokolov takes a deep breath, before he speaks, "We're infusing the powers of monsters into you. It’s for the greater good son. Just bear the pain." Moments later Yusuke Nebular appears. This confirms the fact that this entire group of scientist is in a Global Union lab and that Sokolov is a traitor. Nebular impatiently says, "'Project Vanguard' better show better results than what happened at the tournament-" But Sokolov quickly interrupts and says confidently, "The Perfect Soldier has been finally given a name…. A name fitting of the soldier that shall lead us to absolute victory... Saladin." thumb|Luciferian Saladin, the final boss of [[Omega Destruction.]] With the start of Chapter 5, Perfect Soldier had now taken the name Saladin, and it was now revealed that he was Project Vanguard and that the "father" he had constantly referred to was Nikolai Sokolov. Saladin eventually intercepts the Jects, in the midst if a battle between Albedo and Scythe. Saladin interferes and absorbs Albedo and Scythe's powers, turning into Luciferian Saladin much to the delight of his father. Omega VIII: Armageddon Saladin returns in Omega VIII: Armageddon, stronger than ever, surpassing his mother Belial in power. Omega VIII: Armageddon reveals what Saladin had been doing since Omega Destruction. Saladin, now known as Adam Latro. Adam is the head of Vyse and Sigma's orphanage, and is married to Gabriella Kotch who is completely unaware of his origins. =Relationships= Family * Belial, male genetic clone of. * Nikolai Sokolov, adoptive father. * Gabriella Kotch, wife. Rivals * Scythe Organizations * Global Union, formerly, abandoned before the Union was dissolved. * Orphanage. Other * Vyse, mentor of. * Sigma, mentor of. =Forms= Perfect Soldier Saladin's incomplete form, as seen in most of Omega Destruction. His face is not fully constructed hence why he wears a mask. thumb|left|Beast Saladin, as he appears in the cliffhanger ending of [[Omega Destruction.]] Saladin Saladin with his mask removed now that he is complete. He's far stronger, and no long hesitates in battle out of fear that his mask may fall off or break as it did in the tournament. Luciferian Saladin Saladin's transformation after absorbing Scythe and Albedo. He commands the powers of Holy and Darkness while utilizing the power of flight. thumb|right|Saladin in Demon God form in [[Omega IX: Condemned.]] Beast Saladin Saladin's corrupted form. As it turned out, Saladin was infused with the dna of hundreds of monsters. After being rejected by his father, Saladin loses control and transforms in the wild uncontrollable monster, Beast Saladin. Demon God Saladin Demon God Saladin, or as he calls it, DG Saladin, is Saladin's final form, obtained between Omega Destruction and Omega IX: Condemned. In this form, Saladin is able to fully channel his mother's powers. =Battle= Perfect Soldier Saladin All moves are carried over from Perfect Soldier form. Perfect Sword Slashes is now a regular move. Luciferian Saladin All moves are carried over from Saladin form. Beast Saladin Unlike previous forms, no moves are carried over. Demon God Saladin All moves are carried over from Saladin form. Perfect Soldier Wave is now a regular move. =Weapons= Category:Demon Gods Category:Oblivion Category:Filgaians Category:Human War Characters Category:Destruction Characters Category:2835 AΩX Births